


Last Night

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Last Night

A furnace eats my insides  
I am a person-shell   
Aflame for you  
I burn

And writhe and lay myself open for you  
That you would take my body  
And consume my essence  
And possess me  
I am yours, yours!

Frustration stokes the furnace  
In my searing wasteland  
I smoulder for you


End file.
